Mobile communication devices such as smart telephones, land mobile radios, and the like may need high dynamic range analog-to-digital converters to receive weak signals when strong interference signals are present. Generally, high dynamic range analog-to-digital converters require large amounts of power. As a consequence, this type of analog-to-digital converter affects battery life and strong signal spur mitigation of the mobile communication devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding embodiments and so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.